Bad Natured Hi-Jinx
by TibbersWrites
Summary: Follow 'Danny', a prodigal son with his face on a WANTED poster, on his journey in the city of Piltover, in this action-packed adventure! Featuring the Loose Cannon, the Piltover Enforcer, and many more well-known League of Legends champions!


Disclaimer: This fan fiction uses characters and places owned by Riot Games. In writing this, I do not claim rights to any character or place that appears in League of Legends, nor any terminology used that was created by the company.

**Chapter One**

Author's note: Hello, guys! It's me, Tibbers, and here is the first chapter in a fan fiction I started writing at, like, two a.m. in the compartment above the driver's seat in an RV. I was tired at the time, so please forgive me if it's horrible.

Piltover is an impressive place, without a doubt. City of Progress, with its research labs, its advanced technology, and even its ladies aren't that bad. Heh. To some, it could be a "pinnacle of our world", and all that, but to me, it's a challenge. So many research labs to rob, so much technology up fer grabs, it's a criminal's paradise. Well, if you can get away clean. Though they may be pretty, Vi and Caitlyn have an almost 100% catch rate. _Almost._ Only one person I know of has outwitted Piltover's police force, and that is none other than Jinx, known to most of us criminals as the 'Loose Cannon'. In fairness, she did earn her name. But, enough about them. Time for you guys to learn a bit about me.

The name's… actually, I won't give you my real name. Some of you guys could be with the police. So I'll tell you the _pseudonym_ I go with. I call myself Danny. I know it's a regular name, but it isn't _my_ regular name. I was born and raised in a wealthy family who taught me how to use and make the best hextech weaponry (footnote: for those who don't read the lore, hextech weapons are the weapons that most Piltovian champions use [Ziggs uses a similar weapon, although he calls it a hexplosive]), in hope that I would become a police officer, or even a scientist. Unfortunately, I didn't quite live up to their expectations. Of course, they don't know that. I won't tell you how I pulled the wool over their eyes… yet. I still can't trust you. However, maybe as I tell you more, I will share with you my secrets. Anyway.

One day, I decided to take a hike into the dodgy side of the city, and see if I could get an accomplice for my next heist. Of course, ever since the arrival of Jinx, most of the city's been dodgy, so it wasn't hard to find. But whatever. In any case, I entered a bar, where there were a lotta guys. I wondered how many of them were outlaws, and how many wanted to be. As I walked to the counter, I could see that a number of guys were stealing glances at me. I couldn't blame them. If you saw me, you'd agree that I'm a pretty sight. Of course, I don't think they were looking at me for my looks, but my age.  
"Hey blondie," one of the guys said. "Ain't it a bit late for you t'be out? Won't yer girlfriend get worried?"  
This got a good few other men laughing. Deciding to make things clear, I turned to him. "If I did have a girlfriend, pal, she wouldn't be worried about when I'm out, she'd be worried about what I get _up to_ when I'm out. I ain't yer regular garden flower. An' I bet none o' you guys have stolen directly from Piltover's finest hextech labs. Have ya?"  
This brought silence. I nodded to the guy, and continued walking. I straightened my brown jacket, and sat down on a stool, tapping my boot heels against the wood floor. The bartender looked at me, and asked, "What can I do for you? Name your poison."  
I shook my head. "I don't drink."  
"What can I get for you, then? Water?"  
"I'm not thirsty."  
"Are yo hungry, then?"  
"Nope."  
"Well then, what can I do for you?"  
I pointed at a poster behind him, a 'Wanted' poster. The girl in the poster looked young, kinda like me. But I knew I could never be like her. "Where is she?"  
He turned and looked at the poster, and turned back to me. "Now, partner," he said. "If I knew where she was, don't you think I'd hand her over to the police?" then he started laughing. It was an annoying laugh, and I didn't like it. I pulled a hexagonal prism machine out of my pocket, and pressed a button on one end of it. It started transforming into a rocket launcher, which I heaved over my shoulder, and aimed at him. He suddenly stopped laughing.  
"I asked where the girl is. Tell me. _Now_."  
"W-where did that come from!?"  
"Like I said before, I took an… unauthorized trip through Piltover's best hextech labs. Tell me where she is."  
He sighed, sadly. "She's in the apartment upstairs."  
I pressed the same button, and the rocket launcher transformed back into its original shape. "Thank you for your co-operation."

I walked up to the second floor, and walked slowly down the corridor. The lights were dim, which I expected from an old building. I could just about see a door at the other end of the corridor. I walked over to it, and examined it. It was covered in pink spray paint, with lines like "Warning! Mad Rocket Launcher Inside!" and "Enter at Your Risk (and the Risk of This Building)" decorating the area. Clasping my piece of hextechnology in my hand, I knocked on the door.  
"Didn't you read the signs?" a young, female voice asked from inside.  
"Yes, but I don't care. Let me in." I replied.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll let myself in."  
"Oh, yeah? Prove it."  
I laughed, loud enough so that she could hear it. I pulled out my little machine, and pressed the button I had pressed earlier. I shot the door down, with ease, and sauntered in, turning the machine back to its original state. As the smoke cleared, I saw a girl that was infamous around Piltover. So infamous, in fact, that very few citizens could walk through the city without fear. And this girl had a minigun pointed at me.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said.


End file.
